


Imprinted

by MeiHua04



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mabari, Magic, Transformation, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiHua04/pseuds/MeiHua04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen just arrived at the War Room after hearing that the Inquisitor and her companions has just got back at Skyhold quite happy that she is safe, except that their fearless leader cannot be found in the room with them but a mabari?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprinted

**Author's Note:**

> Was really inspired with an prompt in tumblr so decided to make a fic of it with Cullen x Kyrie and originally for Cullen Appreciation but never made it. Hope you guys enjoy this!

“Will someone explain to me what happened and where is the Inquisitor?”

Cullen just arrived at the War Room after hearing that the Inquisitor and her companions has just got back at Skyhold quite happy that she is safe, except that their fearless leader cannot be found in the room with them. Arms crossed on his chest with one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, he eyed the little creature that was sitting down quietly on the table tilting its head at him. He wondered where it came from since there was no mabari breeder anywhere near Skyhold, as he continue to stare at the pup.

Mabaris are warhounds and sacred beasts of Ferelden, the one in front of him was still a pup. He thought if Kyrie found it during the mission she would have definitely decided to bring it along with her as she adores mabaris. He couldn’t help but notice that the pup has a noticeable pair of blue sapphire eyes, much like the Inquisitor’s bright ones and the fur's color is a light shade of brown not like same shade of a usual mabari.

Varric sighed and shifted from foot to foot, looking a little embarrassed. “Well Curly… it’s a lon-”

“You are looking at her, Commander.” Cassandra interrupted, her arms crossed on her chest. Her head tilting to the pup.

Cullen snapped his head to Cassandra then to Varric, then back to the pup. His frown deepened as he tried to register what Cassandra had said, eyes widening. The mabari pup’s tail was wagging playfully and tilted its head from side to side, as she looked around her companions.

“Ho-how did this happen?” Cullen rubbed his temples.

They were gone for two weeks tracking down Venatoris at the Western Approach, after Cullen had kissed her up the Battlements. His feelings reciprocated by the Inquisitor. Kyrie brought Varric, Iron Bull, and Cassandra with her for the mission, along while recruiting members to the Inquisition. It was a difficult mission that required Kyrie to launch an assault at Griffon Wing Keep that was full of Venatoris. Winning that Keep would help the Inquisition greatly, which they succeeded with a small casualty that ended up with Inquisitor turning into a mabari pup.

“We missed one Venatori apparently, hiding in one of the pillars after we took over the Keep.” Varric explained, “by the time Inquisitor noticed, the guy had already casted his spell and hit her.”

“A transformation spell…” Cullen muttered, his frown deepened.

“Isn’t there any way to reverse the spell?” Josephine asked worriedly.

As if on cue, the doors to the War Room had opened. The huge doors slammed against the marbled wall, startling everyone inside. The Inquisitor hopped down the War Table as Dorian walked in with his chin up the air, walking gracefully.

“Well.. aren’t you just adorable? You should stay like this forever, my dear.” Dorian teased as he bent down to her.

The Inquisitor’s mabari ears perked up, her hind raised and growled at Dorian making him laugh. He then picked her tiny mabari body she was stuck in, her legs flailing in midair. The Inquisitor comfortably sat in Dorian’s arms as he wrapped one arm around her, making Cullen’s stomach churn. Dorian walked towards the War Table, patting the Inquisitor small head very contented at her small growls. Cullen knew that the two were very close friends but he couldn’t help to feel a little jealous that Dorian is giving her all the attention.

“Any news, Sparkles?” Varric asked, his arms crossed.

“Ah yes, no need to fret everyone. This spell is only, but, temporary. Our dear Inquisitor here will be back to normal in a day or so.” Dorian announced as he continued to rub her velvety head.

Cullen released a sigh of relief, not noticing how long he held his breathe. The Inquisitor suddenly decided to jump off from Dorian’s arms, landing on the hard floor near Cullen’s feet. She sat and looked up to him with her eyes wide, her tail swishing from side to side. Cullen not sure what to do, just stared at her.

Dorian smirked and shrugged. “Well Commander, I guess our lovely Inquisitor has decided to imprint herself to you…”

Cullen raised an eyebrow at him, curious at what Dorian’s implication of imprinting. Imprinting is the process of mabaris that they choose their master for life and Cullen wonders if the Inquisitor will remember any of these events once she turns back to her normal self.

The Inquisitor stood up on her hind legs, barking at him indicating that she wants to be carried. Cullen knelt down to her level, he brushed his knuckles on her head feeling the soft velvety fur of hers. She licked his knuckles in appreciation, happy to be petted by him.

“We leave her to you then, Commander.” Leliana announced as everyone started walking out of the War Room.

“What? What will I do?” Cullen asked as he picked up the Inquisitor, putting her in his arms.

"She picked you, Commander. I'm sure you will know what to do." Dorian teased as everyone left the War Room, leaving Cullen with the Inquisitor.

Kyrie placed her paw against his armor and whined. Cullen looked down on his arm, the Inquisitor just stared back at him, he sighed and walked towards outside of the room.

It was already night time, Cullen is sure that everyone had retreated to their specific quarters especially since they were exhausted from their adventure. The pup curled in Cullen's arms, yawning at the same time. He smiled as he thought of her, remembering how she would just snuggle up to him and rub her head against his chest when she gets tired.

"You know, even though you turned into a mabari, you have not changed at all." Cullen chuckled as he opened the door up to the Inquisitor's room.

He gently placed her on the bed, careful not to disturb her slumber. Her ear flapped but once she hit the soft covers, her head raised. Her blue eyes staring at her gold ones, tilting her head to side.

“You should get some rest.” Cullen said as he patted her head and tried to leave.

Cullen was about set one foot down the stair when felt something pull him back, he looked back and saw that the Inquisitor had grabbed on his coat. She let go when he looked back at her, whining at him to stay. Cullen smiled down at her and scooped her up in his arms, he walked back to her bed and placed her back.

“Alright, have it your way.”

Kyrie barked happily as Cullen started stripping out of his armor one by one, placing his armor neatly on the couch leaving him in his soft breeches and shirt. Noting that her staff was placed near the bookshelf. Kyrie sat happily on the bed, waiting for him to come. Her tail wagged excitedly as he approached the bed. Cullen pulled the covers up as he slipped in, letting his head hit the soft pillows with one arm under his head. Kyrie jumped excitedly to his chest and curled up snugly. He sighed in content, bringing his other arm up to pat Kyrie’s mabari head. He silently prayed to the Maker to turn her back to human as he misses her dearly. As he prayed, he looked down at the pup that was sleeping comfortably on his chest and smiled to himself. He can feel himself drifting off to sleep, the pillows making his body relaxed as he can smell Kyrie’s scent.

“I love you, Kyrie…” he whispered, his eyes closed as sleep took him away, dreaming of good dreams of his lovely Inquisitor.

He was not sure how long he slept, but Cullen can feel the sun shining from the windows. Grunting in his sleep, he tried moved his body to the side but something soft and warm was on top of him.

“What…” Opening his eyes slowly, with one arm slowly touching on… soft... skin.

Cullen immediately opened his eyes and finds Kyrie sleeping on top of him. **Naked**. He can feel himself flush as he never have seen her naked before. His breathing hitched, as he felt his chest brushing against her’s. Her long and soft glorious auburn hair spilling to his chest. Her legs intertwined with his, her soft breathing tickling his neck. He can feel his heart beating wildly on his chest. Cullen stilled as Kyrie moved, her fingers rubbed on his shirt.

“Mmmmm…” Kyrie moaned, her eyes fluttered open slowly. She lifted her head to stare at him, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Her hair framing her beautiful face. Cullen can see her lips tugged at the corners of her mouth.

“Well, well, Commander… if this is the kind of welcome I get every time I come home, maybe I should turn myself into mabari all the time…” she teased, bringing her lips to his silencing him before he can speak.

Cullen can taste strawberries from her lips, her lips full and plumped. Her hair smelled like wild flowers like he remembered before she left for the Western Approach. Her skin soft but hot probably from the transformation she was in.

Kyrie pulled away from his lips, her eyes hooding in desire. “Is it true?” she asked, pulling away more from him to look at his face. “Did I hear you correctly last night? Did you really mean what you said?”

Cullen looked at her, his mind searching what she meant then remembered. Her eyes desperately seeking his for the answer she was longing for to hear. He can feel her heart thumping calmly as she waited for his answer.

“Yes… I love you, Kyrie Trevel-” He never got to finish as her lips found his once more.

They pulled away for air, Kyrie grinned once more, her lips plumped from their kiss. She placed her palm against his beating heart.

“Then I guess it was a good thing I imprinted myself to you…”


End file.
